


Ask the Right Person

by InsaneJul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Past Abuse, Spanish Speaking, gabe is a dad, jack is an old man, teenage mccree, young overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJul/pseuds/InsaneJul
Summary: Everyone's favorite newly-indoctrinated Blackwatch cowboy has a problem, and he needs Gabe's help...except he really can't spit it out, cause it's embarrassing. Poor baby Mccree. Rated mature for language only.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karkiitiie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkiitiie/gifts).



> My friend Sam knows how much I love fun dad Gabriel Reyes being SUCH A DAD to Mccree and she does too and I had no homework tonight so she suggested I write something along these lines. It's not sad, it's cute. Basically the only time you'll get this from me, so enjoy it.

“Hey, Gabe!”

Gabriel sighed, not a god damn moment’s rest around here. Who was calling for him this time?

“Gabe!”

It was the New Mexican kid. Jesse was knocking on Gabriel’s door and calling out his name. “Gabe, Gabe, Gabe! _Mierda, donde está…_ ”

Despite how annoyed he was at being disturbed, Gabe actually kinda liked the kid, so he only growled a little when he opened the door. “ _Qué quieres_ , Jesse?”

“Oh, uh, hey Gabe,” the teenager shifted on his feet, suddenly shy at the sight of his CO. He was still uncomfortable talking directly to authority figures. “I just…needed your help…uh…”

Gabriel sighed again and said, “Jesus, kid, I’ll tell you a million times, I’m not gonna bite your head off. If you need me, you need me. It’s kinda what I’m here for.”

Jesse had only been with Overwatch a few months but he showed promise. Everyone was impressed with his shot, his resilience, and his charming attitude (despite everyone knowing what it really hid). He was also…kind of a mess. He was just awkwardly standing in front of Gabe’s door with a pile of clothing in his arms. 

“I uh…asked Angela first but she really didn’t know…she told me to ask you for help…”

“What do you have there?” Gabe eyed the bundle curiously.

Jesse’s expression shifted from awkward to terrified. “I don’t—I don’t know, I just—therearetearsinmyclothesGabehowdoIfixthem?” the words came out in an embarrassed rush.

Gabriel Reyes, commander of Blackwatch, expert gunman and hand-to-hand fighter, was dumbfounded. “You…tore your clothes.”

“Yes! I was training and…I rolled, I’ve ripped up the knees, my bandana got caught on a branch when I was outside…I only have, like, three pieces of clothing, man, and they don’t teach you how to sew in the Deadlock Gang!”

Gabe started laughing. He couldn’t help it. This poor kid actually just needed some help patching up his pants, like a five-year-old, and Angela doesn’t know how to sew? Isn’t she a fucking doctor? The whole situation was just too ridiculous. Jesse’s terror didn’t seem to abate at all at Gabe’s hysterics, and at that moment Ana passed by with Fareeha, who started laughing too. Ana gave Jesse a look, who responded with a shrug and a silent plea for help. 

“Oh my god, Ana…this _pinche_ kid…” Gabe managed to choke out, “He needs me to fix his clothes…”

Ana started laughing then, and Jack popped his head in from down the hall, and Jesse’s face went red. It was one thing having his commanding officer laugh and get his sniper friend, but the commander of all of Overwatch coming to laugh at him…

“What are you idiots laughing at?” Jack asked, though good-naturedly, and Fareeha pointed at Jesse.

“Cowboy doesn’t know how to sew!” She accused. 

“And you guys are laughing at him? For shame!” Jack said, though through a huge grin. “Gabe, quit teasing the new kid and help him out, would you?”

“I wasn’t not going to, I just…he said Angela couldn’t help him, either…”

Ana burst out into another round of giggles as Jack looked indignant. “What the hell do they teach kids these days if not how to fix tears in their clothes? That’s important!”

“Oh, yes, back in your day, they’d have been taught right!” Ana teased, and Jack flushed and rolled his eyes. 

“Ana, you make me sound like an old man.”

“You act like an old man!”

Gabe smiled reassuringly at Jesse, who was watching all this unfold with a mixture of amusement and horror. Below the louder and louder shouts of Ana and Jack teasing each other, punctuated with Fareeha’s shrieks and giggles, he said, “Here, Jesse, give me those. Come on, before they notice.”

Jesse gave him a grateful smile before entering the room, and Gabe shut the door.

“Angela told you to come to me, huh? Probably cause Reinhardt likes telling stories about my Halloween costumes. He swears I can’t scare him, but I have the last few years, so you tell me,” he grinned at the teenager, who smiled back weakly, the attempt at making him more comfortable almost working. “Give me those. Are they clean?” Jesse nodded silently, and Gabe took the clothes from him.

“Could you…show me how? So that this kinda shit doesn’t happen again.” Jesse had returned to awkwardness; though his switch from bad to good had almost finished, he hadn’t forgotten what it was to be in a gang. Gabe smiled at him again.

“Sure, _mijo_. My sewing kit’s in that drawer, grab it for me?”

Jesse froze when Gabe used that term of endearment, but followed the command, though somewhat stiffly. Gabe took the kit from him, and Jesse didn’t meet his eyes at first.

“Sorry, kid. Was that weird? I won’t do it again.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Jesse muttered. “Just…unexpected, is all. You can…uh…if you want.”

“Okay, _mijo_ ,” Gabe said, “Let me show you how it’s done."

           


End file.
